


How Wonderful Life Is (While You're In The World)

by theroomstops



Series: Lily [2]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomstops/pseuds/theroomstops
Summary: She’d told David not to, she really had. Suggested he buy some silly cake from the corner shop for everyone else’s enjoyment instead and to not stress about it.__________________Julia's birthday brings her many gifts. Cupcakes from her 'best little baker', unexpected visits, heartbreak, and perhaps - if they're lucky - some adult fun times to make up for it.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Series: Lily [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568197
Comments: 24
Kudos: 107





	1. Bake

**Author's Note:**

> Four years down the line, and David and Julia are very much together. I know Julia's birthday is in June, but her birthday is really only the catalyst. Anyway, I hope most of you don't mind being reminded that it's no longer summer.
> 
> Lily is a character I first established in this story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992082
> 
> This simply became too long to add as a single chapter to a story that I had intended to be quite brief, fluffy one-shots, so I made a collection and I'm splitting it into parts.

His shirt is a mess.

A floury, buttery, sugary mess, but yet his daughter is somehow spotless. His heart hurts at little at how unbearably cute she looks in her braids, with her ‘best little baker’ apron on, as she sits on the countertop fearlessly mixing batter in a bowl. He scrapes batter off the side and licks some of it off his hand before holding one finger out for his daughter. She takes a tiny, quick lick of the batter and then looks at him suspiciously. She crinkles her nose the same way her mother does when she’s dissatisfied, and his head falls in disappointment and frustration.

“You don’t like that?” His adorable little two - almost three - year old shakes her head vigorously at him. “Lily, you ate butter five minutes ago. It’s batter! It’s sweet and buttery.”

“No, daddy, is too little.” Lily hisses. All of her little teeth on display as she defies him passionately. If only she’d stopped there. Her mother’s talent for tirades has been passed down and Lily goes into a fervent objection over his cake batter. Though, ok, he has to admit that the sight of her enthusiastically explaining what’s wrong with it, is pretty damn cute. Even if she is slating _his_ work as she does it. As she finishes her fiery little tirade, she sits back down and looks at the bowl with disappointment and then at him. “Daddy, I think it need some sugar.”

“Sugar isn’t the answer to everything.” He taps her nose and expects a conciliatory smile, but his daughter is determined. She’s taken her job to bake her mother’s birthday cupcakes extremely seriously. More so than he expected.

He’d followed the recipe precisely. To the letter. Ella had assured him this one was bullet proof, he couldn’t mess it up. She’d even suggested a solution for the butter not melting in the mid-June heat. Assuring him that Lily would approve, probably enjoy the process. Add a tiny child to any mix and things quickly prove untrue. Especially this one, smart as a whip and annoyingly independent.

“It sort of is.” He’s in a stare off with his child when he hears the clang of keys on the side table at the other side of the kitchen. Her shirt already untucked, shoes off and her hair in a bun. His daughter squeals and flees off the counter via a chair, running into her mother’s waiting arms.

He’ll never get tired of seeing the way his wife’s face lights up as she looks at their child. The way her mouth presses against that soft little cheek as she takes a few deep breaths and leaves her job behind for the day. How she holds their little girl like she’s the most precious belonging in the world... just sort of in the form of a wild monkey. Her eyes close and her lips find Lily’s forehead as she’s being sung some sort of rendition of the ‘Happy Birthday’ song.

“Happy birthday, mummy!”

“Thank you, my little love.” Julia presses her lips to Lily’s cheek as she hoists her up. “Ouch, you’re getting heavy.”

“But I’m a baby!” Lily giggles as she dives into the crook of her mother’s neck, looking happy and relaxed as Julia wipes off what looks like cake batter on her face. It tastes like vanilla bean, perhaps with a hint of the frustration she sees as she looks over at her husband. Their eyes meet across the room and she looks at him gratefully. 

She’d told David not to, she really had. Suggested he buy some silly cake from the corner shop for everyone else’s enjoyment instead and to not stress about it. He’s already doing so much. Working more than part time from home, consulting jobs for security companies, and full time making sure their family and house runs smoothly. But there he was, making her cupcakes from scratch if the rainbow tin inserts were telling her correctly. He’s even included their daughter in the process.

“Why is daddy full of flour?” Julia pulls on a small braid and dusts off a thin layer of white powder, as she looks at David. Standing there. Covered head to toe, the gray streak she loves suddenly less of a streak and more of a full head of white tint. His shirt covered in similar patches and a dot of what appears to be batter on his nose. She taps her nose quickly and watches him wipe it off on his own with a sheepish grin on his face.

“I tickle him when he measure.” Lily covers her mouth as she giggles and leans into Julia, eyes peering over to her father who looks back playfully, though unamused. And still full of flour. 

Julia catches herself thinking that until three years ago, she hadn’t considered birthdays a particularly happy occasion. They were either a day to get through or, more commonly, a day that passed by without any special attention. And she hadn’t considered them anything other than that until her first year with David. When he’d run home, armed with fresh pastries and promises of pizza and a massage in bed. That had been a tradition until this year, when Lily insisted that her mother also needed a birthday party. Caught up in the excitement of counting down to her own and happy to spread in her birthday joy.

Lily is in her ear tattling on her father while he adds a bit more sugar and finishes the batter. Soft snorts and giggles as she fills Julia in on everything she’d missed that day. It’s the highlight of a stressful day so far... until she hears her name called from behind her.

“Julia? Darling?” Her blood freezes as she hears the familiar voice shrill from atop the stairs.

_No._

_It couldn’t be._

“No... no.” Julia kisses Lily’s head as she fixes David with a hard look and sees his eyes fall to the kitchen counter in front of him. “Nope.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, love.” David whispers as he removes his apron and dusts the flour from his hair. “She was supposed to be having a rest.”

“Why? _Why_ is she here?” As she hears herself, it sounds too breathy and a little panicked, and her hand clutches onto the counter. David’s eyes have softened as he watches her, and her anger is joined by love for this man that clearly feels bad for something.

“I slipped up last week when I told her we’d be busy with a family celebration and she couldn’t call Lily as usual this week. I texted you three hours ago. She just showed up. With luggage.” Julia’s heart sinks in her chest, as David rolls his eyes at his own words and continues. “And then she talked shit about the guest room renovation. Before she happily lay down in the new bed. She didn’t even look at—“ David’s begins to ramble as Julia searches her trouser pocket and clenches her teeth.

“They... took my fucking phone.” 

His eyes look pained as he stands next to her and wraps both arms around them both. Julia taking measures breaths and Lily looking between her parents with deep curiosity. “I’ll make this up to you, I promise.”

“Oh, I’d like to see you try.” Her tone is harsh, and she looks at him apologetically as she softens and looks down. Voice vibrating with emotion. “She hasn’t even accurately remembered my birthday for fifteen years. I’d usually get a card and some family heirloom showing up in the post two months later. All of a sudden she finds her grandchild interesting and I have to suffer for it.” David nods in agreement, he’s been a sad witness to Frances’ behavior and the way it’s affected his wife since their first encounter, so as much as his mother-in-law clearly doesn’t like him, the feeling is quite mutual. 

David presses his lips to Julia’s face as she seethes, muttering under her breath. “On my bloody birthday, David.”

“Really hot sex, Julia. All my best stuff.” He strokes her back reassuringly.

“Mm, you better.”

“Darling!” Her mother calls again from the hall. David kisses her neck and tickles Lily, who giggles as Frances Montague finally enters the open spaced kitchen. Julia braces herself as she turns, ready to greet her mother. “Happy birthday. Please tuck your shirt in, we’re not hobos.”

“I didn’t think you liked London, Mum.”

“I do not. I’d much rather be in the garden tending to my roses. But well, I thought I could take little Lillian to her first trip to Kew Gardens.” Her mother plasters on a smile that could rival an American beauty pageant, her eyes trained on the child in Julia’s arms.

Before she can respond, another little person makes his presence known over by the window, and Lily leaps from Julia’s arms and runs to the bassinet. Always, always the first to run as soon as her baby brother makes any sound at all. She’s his biggest fan, and if the gleeful babbling they hear whenever Lily is close by is any indication, he’s just as big a fan of his big sister.

“Max! Maxi look!” Lily makes a grimace and sticks out her tongue. Max laughs by himself, holding onto his feet as his giggles fill the room.

“Her name is Lily, mother, you know that.” Julia bites back with a hefty dose of restraint, before she joins Lily by the bassinet. Her daughter coos at her brother through the mesh side and her son kicks his legs as he sees her smile down at him. His little arms reaching up as she lifts his tiny body from the baby nest, nestling his warm little body against hers and walking slowly back to her mother.

“Well, you insist you’ve named her after one of your nannies.” Frances responds pointedly.

“Not _a_ nanny. _Lillian_ . In her honor, not as a namesake.” Julia observes her mother, standing still and seemingly unmoved at the mention of the woman who’d helped raised her daughter. It’s not really surprising, her mother didn’t tend to acknowledge any of the hired help they’d had around her Cheltenham home. Not even the ones that had been there for over fourteen years. “Have you met your grandson?”

“Yes, David pointed to him earlier.” Her voice still stark and cold. “Before he began destroying your kitchen.” 

“Destruction is a theme that seems to be going around today.” Julia mutters under her breath again as she quickly turns to David and collects herself a bit more. Their eyes meeting as Julia takes a deep breath. 

“Lillian, darling,” Her mother awkwardly bends over and addresses her granddaughter. “do you wish to go with Lady Frances to see the flowers tomorrow?”

Lily jumps up and down at Julia’s side as she tries to reach for Max’ hand. Huffing noises of frustration as she can’t quite reach her target. As her mother’s face grows more and more haughty, Julia awaits the stern repeat of a name that decidedly does not belong to her daughter. 

“Lillian!” It’s far more aggressive than the usual cold, impatient tone she’s used to from her mother. Firm and angry, if not all that loud, and Julia finds herself in the rare position of wanting to slap someone.

Lily immediately jumps at the tone of her grandmother’s voice, dropping Max’ Freddie The Fly toy on the floor before she looks up at her mother and wraps her arms around one leg. Wide blue eyes confused and tiny dark curls astray. 

Julia tries. Tries hard to keep her cool, to not let her mother see how much she’s upsetting her. Upsetting all of them in fact. Even Max has become fussy in her arms. She tries to, once again, be the bigger person. Not sure how much she’s succeeding, but then again, reading the mood in a room has never been Frances’ strength, nor has being emotionally available.

She places the sleeping baby boy back in the bassinet as a small hand sneaks into hers and clutches onto it. Holding on as tight as she can. Julia crouches down as she squeezes her daughter’s hand and looks at her with a warm, comforting smile.

“Darling, she asked if you wanted to go to see the flowers tomorrow.” Lily’s eyes flick to the older woman at their side. “And you’re a smart girl, so you can decide if you would like to go.”

“Darling, this shouldn’t really be up to her. She’s only two years old.”

“She’s almost three.” David comments in the background. Growing tired of the heavy tone of resentment that drips from his mother in law’s tongue.

“It’s not about homework or discipline. It’s the botanic gardens. David and I like involving her in smaller, simple decisions. It makes her more confident. So if she doesn’t want to go with you, she doesn’t have to. Mother.” David makes an involuntary grimace at the way his wife has practically weaponized the word by now. Her voice sharper each time. Eyes more fiery and her free hand bunched in a tight little ball at her side.

Julia watches as her mother’s face softens slightly when she looks down at Lily, clearly expecting an answer. Lily observes, thinks and then steps forward as she clears her throat and looks up at her grandmother. Unafraid and seeming years older all of a sudden.

“My mummy says I can decide. And I don’t want to. Please.” Lily smiles a little, looking rather happy with herself. She looks to the floor, picking up Freddie The Fly as Julia watches her mother’s eyes fill with fury. Before her mother can share her venom, Julia squeezes Lily‘s hand and looks at her, forcing an upbeat smile as she looks down.

“Why don’t you go see if Max lost a sock again?”

“Mummy?” Lily’s perceptiveness rarely fails, looking at her suddenly with worry and tightening her grip on Julia’s hand.

“It’s alright, you go to the kitchen. I think daddy has some batter for you to lick.” Her daughter still doesn’t move. Eyes never leaving her until David, forehead glistening with sweat, joins them and firmly picks up his daughter, tickling her until Julia can hear a half-hearted child’s laugh from behind her. Lily’s head is still turned her way as she licks the spatula David has presented her with at the kitchen island, and Julia grabs her mother’s arm, stepping further away as she whispers fiercely.

“Well done. David’s sweating, trying to bake birthday cupcakes and still keep the kitchen presentable enough for you, and Lily’s utterly confused. Why are you here?”

“It’s my daughter’s birthday. Of course I’m here, darling.” Frances’ response is dry, almost devoid of any emotion.

“Try again.” Julia scoffs at the obvious lie and shifts uncomfortably.

“It’s... a big house, Julia. I get lonely very easily.”

“Perhaps if you treated people better, they would come visit you. Willingly.” 

A flicker of defiance colors her mother’s face before she clears her throat and raises her voice. “I would like the child to be ready to leave at nine tomorrow morning.”

“She said she doesn’t want to go with you.” Julia shakes her head.

“She doesn’t know what she wants.”

“And you don’t know Lily. You saw her once when she was born and once for her first birthday, where your only contribution was making her mother feel rotten because she wasn’t speaking full sentences yet.” Frances remains quiet. “And then we didn’t see you again. Three months ago you couldn’t have cared less that she existed, or that she’s since had a brother.”

“I sent you a lovely card for Maxwell’s birth, darling.”

“Max. It's just Max. Thank you for the card. And thank you for the flower arrangement, you do know I detest sunflowers?” She can almost feel her eyes roll out of her head. She lowers her voice as she adds a little bite. “One test says Lily’s a little genius and suddenly you don’t mind traveling in the middle of the week to take her out for a day. You suddenly insist on phone calls every week. Five minutes every Wednesday at 6pm, isn’t it? Five minutes for a two year old is a very long time, mother. Even the really clever ones.”

“A fine way to train her to concentrate properly.”

“6 pm on Wednesday is your weekly bridge night, isn’t it?” Frances opens her mouth and closes it again. Julia’s knowing smirk all too revealing that she was not hiding her intentions well. “My child is not a prize for you to hold up in front of your society friends.”

“I misjudged her previously.”

“She’s a child. She shouldn’t _need_ to do anything to earn her grandmother’s attention.” She’s hit her stride, feeling confident and strong as she continues on. “And you may stop forwarding emails about the boarding schools for gifted children, we are not interested.”

“Your daughter needs special attention, Julia.” Her mother sighs, seemingly annoyed already.

“She goes to a very good pre-school, where she has friends that she likes. They’re the ones she’ll go to school with, and graduate with. She’s a happy, thriving little girl and that’s all _we_ need to know.” She can see her mother was about to protest as she goes on. “They’re more than equipped to handle her. She’s already in a routine, taking her out of school is the worst thing we could do. I don’t care if she’s the new Madam Curie, right now she’s not even three years old and I decide what happens to her.”

“She’s my granddaughter, darling.”

“And she’s **my** daughter.” Julia leans in close and hisses as David passes her a glass of chilled white wine, his finger gently caressing her hand as he hands it over. 

Being reminded he’s there, of what they have, what she’s fighting her mother on, makes her feel empowered and exhausted. She takes a step back. Tries to think a bit. To cool her head. She could have been spending the time before their guests arrived chatting quietly with David while Lily watched TV. As they had planned. “David and I are in full agreement on how to raise our children. So your opinion is not needed here, nor is it welcomed.”

“Allowing her to choose... Is this his hippy dippy liberal attitude rubbing off on you?” David frowns as he turns and walks back to his children. Frances looks at him, staring at the second glass of wine he’d brought over. Still in his hand. Slowly meeting his lips as he takes a single sip from it. “She’s a child, she gets told what to be and think and what to do.”

“We’re letting her grow confident in making decisions about herself so that she’ll be independent and strong enough to stand up to any bullies.”

“Let’s all hope she makes better decisions than you do.” Frances’ eyes flick towards the kitchen and Julia feels a well of rage bubble from her gut to her throat. Gaze falling on David, who is playing with their daughter in the kitchen. Happily letting her teach him a clapping game as David playfully pretends to mess it up to make the girl laugh. A burning craves to be unleashed as she studies the disturbing way her mother takes in the scene in front of her. Her pulse quickens and her breath catches in her throat.

_“Get out.”_

A whisper. 

“Get out, right now.” She can practically feel her blood boiling. Her breaths are short and her adrenaline coursing fast. 

She’s spent a lifetime ignoring her mother’s biting tongue. She inherited parts of it, of course, she‘s well aware of that... but Frances’ disinterest in actually mothering her has become a gift. Because as much as she can seem cold and come off detached, Julia still struggles with an annoying and overwhelming sense of empathy and fairness, one her mother so clearly lacks. She’s become grateful for it now. It makes her feel human, makes her feel better, even when her mother’s words cut through her very soul.

“I was invited, Julia.” Her mother says firmly.

“You weren’t invited, actually.”

“You really weren’t.” David mumbles in the background as Lily punches his hand, and Julia closes her eyes. 

_David._

All of this was about David, really. 

__________________

David Budd. The man who had never lived up to Frances Montague's standards. Not that he had any interest in it, which might actually be what pissed Frances off the most. David had never cowered in her presence, not made any effort to please her. Not like when Roger had procured the most expensive bottle of wine from her favorite winery in France for his first dinner with her. David, on the other hand, had arrived fresh from dinner with his children. Smelling of fried fish fingers and mushy peas, politely shaking Frances’ hand before kissing Julia hello. A true kinder-egg of offenses really, in the mind of one Frances Montague. His list of offenses grew longer as time passed, but David merely shrugged them off. 

David didn’t really react at all, not ever, until Frances made a biting comment after Julia excitedly shared the news that they had successfully made it through the third month mark in her first pregnancy, upon which he’d taken the phone from her hand and finally bit back. All the annoyance from the past several months bubbling over. A daughter’s desperate attempt to connect with her mother, hoping becoming one would perhaps strengthen a frail and broken bone. As Julia lay quietly in his arms that night, David’s only regret was that he hadn’t been harsher. And so, as David grew more openly defiant, Frances more openly berated her daughter in response. Not only was Julia not where Frances had intended, where Montagues were expected to be, she’d married and had a child on the way with the one man that didn’t seem to care who or what Frances Montague was in her own world. It had all hurt, but not enough to make her cut all ties. Not then.

But it’s true what they say, motherhood does change your perspective. Does bring forth the lioness that lies in wait.

__________________

“Do you know what she’s inherited from David, mother? All of it. All those little things you say you’re suddenly so charmed by? They’re from him. They are all things that I love about him.” Frances scoffs. “I’ve bit my tongue and I’ve allowed you to develop a relationship with Lily because you finally showed a modicum of interest. But I won’t let you mess up her childhood like you did mine. She’s allowed to be a child, _and_ she’s allowed to have an opinion.”

“You seem to be doing quite well, my dear. You are the most powerful woman in the country after all.”

“Mmm, I’m doing very well. No thanks to you. I will order you a taxi and I’ll pay for your hotel room, but I think it’s time for you to leave.” She picks up a small sweater from the lounge and a pair of tiny sandals from the floor.

“Julia Elizabeth...” Her mother pleads.

“It’s summer, you‘ll be fine outside while you wait.” She begins walking towards the hall, not really sure what she’s expecting next.

“I am your **mother**.” Frances remains exactly where she’s been standing, as Julia turns on her heel and looks at her with fire in her eyes. 

“And this is my _family_. You’re not welcome to wreck it.” 

She pulls her personal phone out from its pocket in her attaché, and sees the 15 missed calls from David plus several happy birthdays from people she did want to hear from. She ignores it all for the time being, ordering a taxi with snappy fingers fueled by fury before she climbs the stairs to retrieve her mother’s luggage. Leaving a triumphant-looking David in her mother’s insufferable company as Lily calls Max’s name in the background.


	2. Fracture

She can see her out there as she stands by the window that looks onto the street. Right where she left her, looking angrily up at the windows. Shoulders rising and falling, the way they do when she’s annoyed. Her mother can’t see her thanks to the fortified windows, but it makes Julia feel better to stare back at her. Max is dozing in her arms, small creaks emitting from his little mouth as Lily quietly watches the cupcakes bake in the oven. Occasionally her eyes shift to her mother with a worried look, before returning to the oven when she sees her looking back. David’s asked for ten minutes, and if she didn’t have one tiny dependent and one slightly bigger one, she’s afraid she would have opened the door already, just so she could unleash all of the rage that still bubbles inside of her.

But at last… their (invited) guests have arrived.

“Lily, they’re here!” She places Max safely down in the bassinet and takes her daughter’s hand as they walk towards the door. Before Lily can grab the handle it, it flies open and hides the little girl behind the door.

“Why is your Mum sitting in the front garden?” Ella kicks off her shoes, as she always does, and looks at Julia curiously while her little sister looks on from the corner. Julia smiles at her daughter as she peeks out behind the door, holding onto the brolly stand.

“Happy birthday, Julia!” The second oldest Budd child wraps his arms around her waist and lays his head against her shoulder. Just like he’s always done.

“Thank you, Charlie.” He lays his head on her shoulder, squeezing gently. She’s used to hugs from tiny Charlie Budd, but the last few months he’s been growing quickly and faster than any of them are ready for.

“Your Mum is right outside.” Vicky follows next and appears puzzled... looking back out the open doorway as she enters the house.

“Yes. She’s headed to a hotel. Not up for festivities after all.” An eyebrow so much like Ella’s lifts and questions, but as much as Vicky is now family, Julia doesn’t feel ready to explain yet. “Don’t ask.”

“Jui!” She feels a pair of arms wrap around her and looks down at the little whirlwind at her feet, with Vicky’s eyes and his father’s face and coloring.

“Hello,” She peers down and smiles. She can’t help it. “did you come to wish me a happy birthday as well?”

Vicky and Stef’s 20 month old took a liking to his siblings’ stepmother quite instantly, and it had become impossible for Julia not to be charmed by the little boy as he jubilantly screamed her name - or at least his version of it - whenever he saw her. Incessantly charming, the way only a child of his age could be. Ella kisses her cheek and wishes her a happy birthday as she ruffles her baby brother’s curls, and lifts him up. 

Julia takes a breath as she watches everyone file into the kitchen/living area, thankful that she’s not going to suffer the endless questions from her mother about their slightly abnormal family. She’s lost in thought and wondering where David has run off to when Lily walks up behind her and tugs on her hand.

“Did she have to leave, Mummy?” Her daughter’s angelic little face peers up at her, seemingly hard at work to mend the crumbling parts of her heart. Even ones she didn’t know could still break.

“Yes, I’m sorry, Lily.” No point in lying, after all. 

These are the types of situations Julia feels the least confident in as a parent. The things she didn’t expect. So used to being assured and confident that when she takes an emotional tumble, unsure of how to handle her own thoughts and feelings, she doesn’t know exactly how to begin explain it to a child. She’s so rarely felt like a daughter the past 30 years, and she’s fought with her mother countless times since then, but it’s never been like this. Never final. Always an opening for healing. It’s an odd feeling when she looks down at her own little one and imagines it being Lily.

“Did she say a bad word?” Lily looks up, her head cocked to the side. She fiddles with her skirt and pulls on the bows in her braids and then looks down at the rug on the floor. Her sweet child. So smart, so advanced for her age, but still, in the end, just a small child. Who feels unsure when she can sense the mood change in a room, and craves her mothers hand to hold when she needs one.

“No, darling, no one has to leave because they say a bad word.” She sighs. She’d admonished Lily the other day for that. Those bloody reflections in the mirror again.

Julia crouches to the floor again, a battered pelvis and healing scar making it feel like a battle in itself. Giving birth at 45 was quite different from giving birth at 42, and she imagines that was a whole other world than if she had done so at 26. But as much as it hurts to sit down, looking right into her daughter’s sparkling blue eyes feels infinitely worth it. “Some mummies aren’t very nice.”

“Did she make you cry?”

_She used to._

“No, my little love. She didn’t make me cry.” It’s a half-truth, because she can feel tears pressing as she thinks about it. Julia smiles as best she can and kisses her daughter’s head reassuringly. “I just think it’s best if we don’t see her for a while.”

“Is she cross because I didn’t want to see the flowers?”

“No, she’s not cross with _you_ at all, darling.” She takes in the scent of baby shampoo and lavender & honey bath oil. Pressing another kiss to her cheek before she rises to her feet again. “You should always tell someone what you want if you’re asked. Honesty is very important, remember?”

“Aye aye, mummy.” Her daughter smiles adorably and catches her completely off guard. The uncanny imitation of David leaves Julia giggling on the floor with a squirming Lily in her arms. She presses a kiss to her daughter’s forehead before she stands up again and looks at the door with a sneaking feeling of doom. 

“Can I put Max in my baby’s buggy?” Lily’s voice perks up.

“No.”

__________________

“Julia, open the bloody door.”

She’s in the middle of a conversation with Stef about EU fees when her mother unexpectedly yells from outside the door. By the time it strikes her that she’s never really heard her mother properly yell in her lifetime, Lily’s leapt up from playing with Teo on the floor. She soothes her daughter quickly, and smiles gratefully at Ella who swoops her sister up to distract her when the yelling doesn’t stop. Julia takes quick, firm steps towards the door.

“I’m here, so say your piece. Go on, say the rest of it.” Somehow, Julia manages to remain cool. Firm, but not letting her anger take control. Of all days to have this conversation, _today_ was not when she wanted it. Her mother stood motionless, mouth opening and closing and then opening again. As if she was trying to say something but couldn’t. Shutting down again, a stony look on her face as she took one step away from her daughter. “You can’t do it, can you? You can’t apologize to him or to me.”

“Your child is special, Julia. I know how to make sure special children get what they--“ Frances begins to explain herself as Julia closes the door behind her and interrupts. An angry hiss as she lets go of whatever anger she was holding back earlier.

“Being sent away to school from the age of five? Being made to feel unwelcome in your own home? Your only happy childhood memories with a woman who wasn’t your mother? All children are special. And I have a daughter who is loved. Who will always know that she was wanted and wished for, and who will be protected. At home, where she belongs.” Frances’ chilling gaze falls on Julia. Her words don’t seem to have had much of an effect on her mother, and it makes her want to scream. Their neighbours two houses down pass by on the pavement below and she nods, smiling politely, even though she’d like to scream that she’s in the middle of pure, painful familial hell.

“I have a son who will probably only know his grandmother exists and that she has chosen not to be in our lives. I’ll make sure I don’t tell him he’s not good enough for you. Although maybe he gets lucky and he’s also some sort of a child genius.” The words have tumbled out faster than she could think them, and more honest than anything she’s said to her mother in decades. Julia shakes her head, her breath hitching in her throat as she feels an overwhelming sense of sadness pass over her. 

She knows what comes next. She knew the second she stepped outside. The second her mother petulantly screamed from the other side of the door. She’s sad and relieved at the same time, a pool of hot tears threatening to fill her eyes and reveal exactly how she feels. And for a moment, albeit brief, she sees a flicker of the same sadness in her mother’s eyes.

“You don’t get to have Lily and I without David and Max, Mum. The four of us are a unit. We’re a family. And we also come with additional people, that you won’t even acknowledge them because they don’t have my DNA.” She can see Ella in the window, looming carefully, as if she’s ready to step in at any moment.

“Darling...”

“It’s strange. To hear you talk about how special I was. Because I’ve never felt good enough in your eyes. My grades were never enough to warrant a cuddle when I was little, not even if I cried. My degree wasn’t good enough in your eyes, not even my marriage was. First you blamed me for marrying Roger at all, and then you chastised me for leaving when I did. It’s a wonder I’ve any confidence at all. It certainly didn’t come from anything you said. Yet when it comes to David, it’s as if I’m suddenly the golden fucking goose. The golden, impossible standard he has to live up to and can’t.” A deep, sad sigh leaves her heavy chest. “I’ve tried, Mum. I really have. But I don’t want you in my life anymore. I’m done.” 

So, there it was.

_She’s said it out loud._

**_Finally._ **

She takes another breath and wipes the stray tear that’s stubbornly made it’s way down her cheek. The rebel. 

“I don’t hate you. For some reason I love you more than I wish I did. I’m just not going to be broken anymore.” Frances’ brow furrows slightly, still not a word as she looks straight ahead. “It didn’t matter as much when it was only me you made to feel this way, but I’ve had more than enough of how you talk about David. I don’t want my children to grow up confused because granny hates daddy.” She moves a little closer. “They don’t need you. They need us. And they need a father who isn’t being criticized and a mother who isn’t constantly waiting for the next hit. So I’m drawing the line. This is goodbye.” And there it is. At last something. Julia wishes it was guilt she sees, but she suspects it’s merely her mother feeling wronged.

Her mother’s eyes remain on her. Holding her steely gaze as Julia lowers her voice. “I will send you Christmas cards and school photos, and I will make sure you have something to tell your friends, but unless you change, and I believe it... this is where it ends. Enjoy the hotel. I hope they have that soap you like.” There’s nothing. Not a word nor an apologetic look, nothing to suggest she’s made the wrong decision and Julia breathlessly puts her hand on the door handle.

Her eyes have filled to the brim and her chin quivers as she shuts the door behind her and hears a taxi pull up outside. Her mother’s sharp voice cuts through the heavy door as she hears her berate the driver (how terribly unexpected) while barking orders out loud, before a door shuts and the voice disappears.

She’s shaking. 

It feels a little like she’s cut an infected cord. One that’s brought her misery and pain. Anxiety and broken parts. It seems impossible but deeply necessary. Though all she can feel as she leans against the door is how her soul aches. How it wishes her mother had at the very least left her with a promise to try, or anything other than the sound of her berating a London cabbie named Tony.

“Julia? You alright?” David stops on the last step coming back downstairs as he looks at her. Deeply worried, going by the look on his face.

“Just...” She shakes her head as tears continue to spill down her cheeks. She looks up at him quickly, and finds him looking back confused. She walks towards him and allows him to wrap his arms around her. His calm steady heartbeat against her ear as he holds her hard against his chest while she sobs quietly in his embrace. 

David stretches his head toward the living room. He sees Lily dancing with her siblings as Vicky coos over Max on the sofa and pulls Julia into the downstairs bathroom.

“Hey...” He cups her face in his hands to make her look at him, a soft caress against her skin as she takes a few deep, hitched breaths.

“I didn’t think...” Julia gasps and David pulls her into his arms again, kissing her head and stroking her back slowly.

“It’s your birthday. You shouldn’t have to cry on your birthday.” He makes a weak attempt to laugh but shakes his head when he receives not even a weak chuckle. “I’m sorry, I feel like this is my fault.” She makes a muffled protest against his shoulder and his body shakes as he chuckles. “Alright, it’s mostly hers, but a little mine. I wanted this to be the best birthday you’ve ever had.” He points in the direction of the kitchen: “I even made cupcakes for christ’s sake. Full of sugar and butter. I had to shower to get all the batter and flour out of my hair.” Julia smiles weakly as she leans against the bathroom wall. She’s exhausted, heartbroken and her stomach full of knots. He doesn’t even know yet. She hasn’t said the words. He’s been upstairs, blissfully unaware of the battle she’s been through in the meantime.

Julia closes her eyes. David bites his lip and sighs, a breathy _fuck_ emitting from his lips as he covers her face with his hands, cupping it gently as he presses his lips to hers. Hard, until she softens and finally looks at him. “Hey, you are the best mother Lily could ask for. You know that, don’t you? She’s a little smarty pants but she’s still so wee. You made the right choice. _We_ made the right decision keeping her exactly where she is.” 

“I do know that.” She whispers. Nodding a little. She does know that.

“She’s happy and healthy and she’s with all of her little friends. She’ll thank us for keeping her there, I promise.” His finger lifts her cheek, looking at her with an assured smile. “Good or bad, we are the results of how we were raised, Julia. I make all my parenting decisions to emulate my parents, but you think five times about everything because you don’t want to be like yours. Our kids are so lucky. I don’t trust my DNA to just anyone, you know.” He looks so cute, his hair still wet and his face filled with a bright, full smile as he does his very best to make her feel better. It does help. Her chest does feel lighter.

“Vicky and I must be very special then.” She smiles up at him flirtatiously.

“I’m very lucky too.” He nuzzles her nose, hands on her back as he rubs them up and down. Making her feel a little less like a broken child, and a lot more loved. “My big kids are here on a special family day with their mum and their stepdad because you wanted them all to be here. I’m very grateful for that.”

“You have _four_ children.” She laughs, sniffling a little before she wipes the last few tears away and takes his hand in hers. “Do you have any idea how insane that is?”

“Aye, I do. It’s a wonder I have any energy left to have fun with you.” He whispers, his lips hovering over hers.

“Wouldn’t actually hurt if you had a little more fun with your wife.” Julia squeezes his hand and teases as David touches her side, exactly in the spot where he knows all too well she’s very ticklish.

“Oy, you complaining?” David says, face filled with mock seriousness. Julia squirms against him as David pinches her gently in a few select spots until she’s fully laughing in his arms.

“Not about the quality. I’m usually very satisfied with...”

“Usually?” His eyebrows furrow as he pulls back and looks at her. She smiles softly. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she kisses him lightly on the lips and whispers as their breaths mingle in the tiny, warm space.

“But the frequency... we could improve.” David smirks at her statement and kisses her twice. Pushing her hair behind her ear as he bites the corner of his mouth and leans back to give her the once-over.

“Just wait until I make up for reminding your mother it was your birthday today.” Julia’s eyes sparkle back at him, a hint of mischief and definite increased interest as she chews on her lip and then pulls him in for a kiss. They’re both a little breathless when she lets go. Her heart pounds and her breath is laboured while she looks at him longingly. His hands grasp at her hips as he pushes her against the wall, mouth playfully exploring hers, until they hear a trail of childish giggles and little footsteps pass by outside the door.

“We should join the rest of the family before this ruins any ability I have to look Stef and Vicky in the eyes.” His eyes twinkle at her suggestion. He would happily stay in here with her for hours.

“Better decide what you want on your pizza before Ella orders all veggie ones.” David winks, and Julia laughs. A little lighter and suddenly a little hungry. 

“Hey…” He tugs on her hand, pulling her back and cupping her face as he sighs and smiles at her. “Lily is all you, love. All her little sounds and her objections and her resilience… her heart. It’s all these little parts of you. The eyes are all me, clearly, but the rest of her is made up of parts of you. And I love that about her.”

“I just needed my mother to know that she’s half you and that’s what makes her so perfect to me.” She kisses him. Pressing her lips against his as she takes a deep breath and makes a joke. “Really twist the knife.” He nods, his head cocked to the left as he chuckles a bit. “And if she knew Lily, she would have known all that.”

“Aye alright.” He kisses her one last time before he takes her hand and unlocks the bathroom door. “Come on, you haven’t even tried your cakes.”


	3. Sleep Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rated it smutty. We have arrived. Enjoy!

Julia can hear the faint sounds of Max’ snoring on the baby monitor as she looks at herself in the mirror. Face cleansed, clothes off and hair falling softly along her shoulders. She feels tired. Like her brain needs an extended vacation. Though as she sees her reflection, she spots a great deal of contentment on her face. A few more lines in the past few years and eyes that have struggled against sleepless nights and long days, but today… the day of her birth... a day she’s slowly grown to appreciate, she looks as happy as she feels.

She feels pangs of momentary guilt as she wonders whether she’s allowed to feel good right now, considering the Frances of it all. If she was allowed to have one good cry and then to bask in the feeling of release by it. Allowed to welcome the joy of choosing her new family over her old one, of choosing herself over the brokenness. But yes… she looks content. She is, though she worries she might be considered cold if she said so, happy. Her daughter fell asleep before she made it up the stairs, her son is sleeping soundly unaware of it all, and her husband is singing along to an Elton John song as he brushes his teeth. Julia Montague has everything she needs.

She caresses the tiny, new pendant around her neck as she hums along. Staring at the letters hanging in front. dLM. In a row, on a golden string. The faucet turns off and she sees her husband pop up in the door frame, turning off the bathroom light as he croons softly.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

She laughs, biting back a wide smile as he grabs her hand and leads her around the bedroom floor. Swaying softly, as close as she can be, as he whispers the rest of the song in her ear.

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world 

He has a decent voice, though he’s much better at the kiss that follows. Kissing her lazily. Making sure, as he has done throughout the evening, that she seems alright, before he lets her go and climbs into bed with a grin on his face.

“My mother would hate this.” She looks at him with a cheeky grin as she holds onto her newly received birthday gift. “Which only makes me love it more, I’m afraid.”

“I don’t mind.” He says with a wink, shifting so he’s lying on his side. Head comfortably against his hand as he looks at her intently. 

“Isn’t it a little early for bed?” He asks, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

“Long day.” She sighs. “Tiring.”

“What did your mother say to you? What started this?”

“She,” Julia takes a deep breath. “tried to infer that you weren’t a good decision I’d made.”

“Shit.” He looks at her as she sits on the bed in front of him, closing his eyes as he touches her thigh. “You know I don’t really care that she doesn’t like me, Julia. You shouldn’t end it if it’s about protecting my feelings.”

__________________

David’s often been accused of rolling over for Julia, of not asserting himself enough. Not taking “his place”, as it were. As if there’s a designated role he should fill in his position and he’s falling short in their eyes. Julia’s powerful, but she’s not Prime Minister. He’s not required in any official capacity, so it’s always puzzled him a bit, the media’s obsession with depicting their relationship to the public. Frances’ feelings towards him was one thing, but the newspapers have gleefully recounted – over and over again – how David is supposedly refusing to conform to Julia’s lifestyle. Mocking headlines just recently about how he cut back hours as Julia went back to work only months after each of their children were born. As if his manliness depended on how many hours he spent away from his children, and completely ignorant to how their Home Secretary has herself built the foundation of a different life solely by her own choosing.

They’d found a good routine soon after Lily arrived. David worked from home, with a standing appointment to have lunch together at the Home Office every time it was feasible. Bringing their children in and watching Julia beam as she dropped everything the second she saw them. He’s become friendly with the people at the front desk, and Lily knows the corridors of that enormous building by heart now. Julia worked on learning to delegate, to trust more people, and so eventually there was time for him to take on consulting offers. To use his extensive knowledge and experience in a meaningful way. And if his career has suffered from his lack of availability, it feels unimportant compared to seeing his children every day. Witnessing his wife’s triumphs and knowing he’s made sure every fear she had before turned out to be untrue. All the speculation that had followed her in the final months of her pregnancy and for months after. 

**_Was Julia Montague cut out for motherhood?_ **

The funny part is, he’s earning more money than he ever has, and he’s a lot healthier than he used to be. Sleeping through the night, and able to enjoy the few minutes of silence for that one blissful hour that his youngest children are asleep at the same time. Whatever less he appears to have, is more than made up for in all other aspects of his life. David Budd is, to put it simply, happy.

__________________

“It isn’t. This has been a long time coming.” She looks at him sadly, and he nods. “And _I_ do care. I care that she berates my husband, that she can’t keep her opinions to herself She’s never even bothered getting to know you. She knows I love you, and that should be more than enough to at least treat you nicely.” 

“Aye, that’s true.”

“Plus, I don’t want her around the children. Not any of them, but especially Lily and Max. They’re so small. She’d only make Lily feel out of place and she’d probably give Max self-esteem issues.” She nods, more to herself than anything else, as she sighs. “I’ve tried now, like we talked about, and I didn’t like it.” 

“I’m so sorry, love. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” He looks absolutely gutted, and she shakes her head and refuses to hear it.

“No, it was better you weren’t. You were there when I needed you to be.” Her gaze falls to their hands, joined in her lap as he strokes her thumb. 

She feels heaviness reach her chest again. She’s told David these things before, of course. All of them. But there are new feelings she’s discovered today that might do well with being spoken out loud. Things that ran through her mind as she had that awful, heartbreaking confrontation. Her fears upon realizing that her worst nightmare would be to be on the opposite side of it. 

“I think having Lily has made it impossible to ignore how she makes me feel. If my daughter ever told me I’d made her feel small, I would have felt incredibly embarrassed and ashamed. And I’m _her_ daughter, but she…” Her chest shakes as she holds her breath and releases it slowly. “She’s not behaving like a good mother, so why should I be forced to put up with it?”

“This is up to you. Can’t say I’ll miss her very much though.”

“Even though you agreed with her at first?” She chews on her lip, peeking up at him quickly. “And the others. That Lily might deserve to jump ahead or attend a different school.”

“Aye, even so. I married you, not her. And I agree with you now. We found a good compromise, didn’t we?” David squeezes her hand gently. He hadn’t understood at first, why she was so hesitant. Not until she’d finally opened up and told him she’d had the same test. That it had made Frances push her harder, to the point where she stopped enjoying her education. That she didn’t want that for Lily. Eventually they’d agreed to do the test, but not let it alter anything.

“We did.”

“And she made my wife cry, so she can get in the sea for all I care.” Julia looks at him with a faint hint of amusement, and David pulls on her hand. Pulling her closer until she’s giggling underneath him. “Can I make it up to you now?”

“Sex? Now?” She feigns disinterest. Playfully rejecting him, even though she’s put on cute nightwear in 35 degree weather. He already _knows_ she’s been waiting for the day to end as much as he has. “I’m full of cake.”

“Try again.” 

He smirks at her smugly, tugging at the camisole as he hovers over her. His hard ass pressing against her soft thighs as he pulls it over her head. 

“If you’re only doing this to make me feel better,” He nips at her lips. “we can always reschedule your guilt sex for another day.”

“Shut up.” He captures her lips with his again, pressing her into the mattress before he sits up and looks at her with a smoldering, hard gaze. She can feel her pulse quicken. Her body quivering, hungry for his touch, as he grabs her arm and forces her onto her front.

“I... am a very bad boy.” He leans over, mouth hot in her ear as he whispers. “Let me show you.”

“Don’t hold anything back.”

“I won’t if you won’t.” Her breath sticks in her throat as she turns her head, meeting his eyes. His icy blues replaced with the dark, molten fire he reserves for these moments. 

_For her._

He throws her camisole to the floor and sits on top of her legs, covering her thighs with his as he leans forward. Lips meeting skin as he presses a wet mouth along the curve of her spine until he reaches her neck. Leaving goosebumps in his wake when he kisses her shoulder and whispers a quiet _I love you_ in her ear.

He scoots further down. Fingers taking hold of the flimsy silky night shorts she often wears to bed. Pulling it slowly over the rounded curve of her arse until he’s got her fully naked underneath him, growing wetter as he breathes heavily behind her. 

He starts by making simple demands. 

Lift.

_Higher._

**_Good girl._ **

She’s pushing her ass against him when he moves one hand down the flat of her stomach, slipping a finger between her slick folds and rubbing her until she moans unintentionally. She sits back on her heels as he holds her close, finds a desperate hold of his neck behind her. He curves his finger slightly, adds another and kisses her neck until she’s so hot and disoriented she’s unsure where he begins and she ends. He’s in her ear, whispering all the other things he’d like to do to her after he makes her come. Making her toes curl as he sucks on her pulse point. She can feel her body tense and her muscles contract as he works his fingers faster against her. His arm is wrapped safely around her and she puts her hand on his wrist, keeping _his_ hand exactly where it is. Where she needs it. He hisses commands in her ear. Getting her off with a smile on his lips. David arm lets go and she falls forward, groaning into a pillow as he falls on top of her.

She barely has any time to catch her breath because David flips her over again. Nudging her legs open as he dives in and licks until she’s seeing double. Panting as he nuzzles his face against her thigh.

“Mmm, thank you, love.” He says and she opens her eyes. Gazes down at him with glassy eyes, there’s a hazy white surrounding him as she comes to. He’s still between her legs. _He’s_ thankful. There’s a slight sheen to his cheek and a cocky smile fills his face. He wipes his face with his hand, biting his lip as he moves over her slowly. Supporting himself on his hands again, he kisses her and she feels the sticky remnants of herself against her cheek when he moves to her jaw.

“Fuck me.”

“Patience.”

Her eyes close and her heart slowly regains its normal beat as he runs his tongue along her throat. Biting a little. Sucking on her warm skin until he’s dangerously close to leaving marks and there’s no other thought in her brain than him, and whatever he’ll do to her next.

Her post-orgasmic face is David’s second favorite thing in the world. Julia prides herself on being professional and muted, handling stressful work situations with class and ease. Trying to navigate a world that expects your all without losing herself in the loneliness again. So when she comes home, when she lets go like this, giving up control completely and leaving the power in someone else’s hands... it’s just for him.

Her lips have turned a vibrant pink, her eyes closed and her mouth hangs open as he watches her slowly come down from her high. She giggles against his lips when he kisses her again. Half-lidded eyes watching him and a lazy smile on her lips. His cock is straining against his pajama bottoms, begging to spring free, but he’ll be patient tonight. As… difficult as that feels at the moment.

And then, she takes him by surprise. She’s still panting when she suddenly looks at him with darkened eyes and pushes him onto his back, swiftly pulling off his pajama trousers and fitted boxers. She chews on her lip as his cock springs free. Sighing affectionately as she touches it; a longing, soft look in her eyes while she strokes him slowly and makes him break the silence with a deep moan, as he clenches every muscle and welcomes her touch. 

Her mouth opens, a wet tongue gliding across his length as he holds his breath, and then she waits. Holding him firmly in her hand, her hot breath doing nothing to improve his situation, and then she smiles before leaving only a single, long kiss at the bulbous tip. She moves quickly, to sit astride his chest, stretching his arms until he can feel the top edge of the headboard at his fingertips. Watching her with bated breath as he pulls himself up and sits upright.

“Mmm, no,” She protests. “turn over.”

“I can’t, Julia.” He’s short of breath.

“ _Why_ can’t you?” She smirks down at him, daring him with a hard look.

“Just...” She wraps her fingers around his cock, sliding her palm along it until he hisses and groans. “Fuck, Julia.” She’s literally got him in the palm of her hand. She’s back in control and using him as she pleases, and that was not his plan. 

They both like to win. Even in bed. The second he’d promised to make it up to her, his head had filled with ideas and her in charge was not it.

She kisses him. Hard and long until she gasps and pulls away,. And then he feels her wet warmth engulf his cock and closes his eyes. Allowing her control for now. It’s hard to want it back when she’s riding him like she’s never done anything else in her life.

Close to the end, when her face is bright pink and her cheeks flushed, he flips their positions. Lingering on top of her for only a second before he fills her slowly. Increasing his pace and turning her hips slightly until he’s angled perfectly, deep and hard inside her as Julia’s quick breaths become short squeaks. Her left leg wrapped over him, pulling him deeper with each thrust. Breathy little gasps of approval trailing from her lips while he tries to think about something – anything – else, other than the way she claws at his back when he pounds into her.

His teeth pull at the nipple that’s closest to him, then he splits his attention equally between her breasts. She makes one attempt to tell him what to do and he refuses to be told. Her fingers scrape at his scalp, trying to direct his mouth back to the pointed peak. He smiles at her wickedly, but she doesn’t notice. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she begins to give herself over again, her long neck exposed as his name trails in quick succession.

_Daviddaviddavid._

God, he fucking loves that face. 

He’s pretty sure she’s leaving marks at his back, because it’s beginning to hurt a little, but the pain quickly gives way to waves of impending pleasure. His body prickling, stiffening as she contracts around him. She bites his lip as he thrusts aimlessly against her, then slowing as his body fills with a warm feeling of serenity.

The curtain blows in the wind, and he can see the shadows of the large tree in their backyard from where they lie. A sticky, tangled mess of limbs and arms, a long gust of wind helping too cool their heated skin.

“All is forgiven?” He can’t see her face from his place behind her, but he can sense a grin in response.

“Oh, I think so.” She snuggles into his arm, laying her head against his warm skin and kissing it softly as her breath slows. “That more than makes up for telling her.”

“Thank you for standing up for me.”

“Mhm.” Julia mumbles against his arm, placing a gentle kiss on his muscle before she turns in his embrace, smiling a little as he pulls her closer. “All the _best_ decisions I’ve ever made were about you. Calling you after the shooting, then opening that door between our rooms after you moved into the hotel.” She gazes lovingly at him. Kissing his jaw as she sighs contently. “Having Lily. Deciding we should try for Max. Trusting you enough to open up my heart. I wouldn’t change anything.”

“I wouldn’t change anything either.” He whispers.

“Every day, I choose you all over again and I haven’t found I’m wrong yet.” She smirks and cocks her right brow as she looks directly into his eyes. “But... I so rarely am.”

David laughs, smiling and nodding before pressing his lips to her forehead. “Your daughter is a nightmare to bake with.” He huffs, caressing her arm as he lays a quick kiss on her lips.

“Yes.” She smiles knowingly. “When Lily and I made that lemon loaf last month, I almost cut myself because she was so distracting. It’s like confronting a small version of yourself in the mirror every second of the day. She’s very bossy.”

“I wonder where she gets that from?” David sighs and quickly continues before she can protest. “She’s very lucky she’s so cute. Hopefully Max will challenge her a bit in a few years.”

“And she’ll make sure he’s bulletproof, I’m sure.” David looks at her curiously and she sighs. “She asked me if she could put him in her buggy today.”

“Is it bad that I’d like to see him in it?” David laughs. “At least they’re endlessly entertaining.”

“Yes, they are.” Julia pulls the sheet up around her, shivering a little. Then giggling as she remembers the episode from earlier and looks up at him. “Especially when they say ‘aye, aye’ and look at me with big, beautiful blue eyes.”

“She said ‘aye aye’? By herself?” David smiles proudly and she nods. “I’ll have to tell mam.”

“They’ll be here for Max’ ceremony in two weeks.” Julia smiles. 

Lily’s beloved gran Budd was the main reason they had redecorated the guest room sooner than expected. Painted in a dark blue, with a nice new bed to suit his mother’s poor back. As if David hadn’t already seemed superhuman to her, last week she’d arrived home after an overnight trip to the splatters of paint on rags and Lily jumping on the old bed. And a grinning David in the corner, putting a fresh coat on the windows. _Surprise, mummy! I jumping on the bed!_

“Will you bake again?”

“No.” He says firmly.

“ _Please_ David?” David slowly shakes his head and Julia nuzzles her nose against his, whispering against his lips as she tries to convince him. “Your cupcakes were very good.” He melts into her, giggling as he kisses her softly.

“Alright. If we can give Lily away for the night. I don’t think I’m ready for that level of critique again.” She laughs at his honesty, and nods in agreement. Their child was… ruthlessly truthful at times. “She’s definitely yours, but you’re a lot nicer to me.”

“I like being nice to you.” She pecks his lips, a soft smile on her lips as she cuddles closer. “Thank you for the birthday party.”

“Thanks for fighting with your mother over me.”

“Any time.” David wraps his arms around her, nuzzling his face in her neck just as he hears Max cry over the baby monitor. He was getting so comfortable. Julia sighs, starting to move her legs with great hesitation and David kisses her cheek, assuring her that he’s got it this time before jumping out of bed to tend to their son.

Julia’s turning off the bathroom light, the room bathed only in the lingering sunset outside the window, when David returns. He’s got Max back to sleep, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before he jumps back into bed.

“I _love_ your birthday.” He says and stretches as he looks at her as she walks around the room, naked and checking her phone. She stops in place as he opens his mouth. She puts her phone down at the bedside table and looks at him bewildered. “I just prefer the seasons when we don’t wear clothes to bed. And by we, I mean you because I _never_ wear clothes to bed.”

“I do rather enjoy that you don’t wear anything.” Julia climbs into bed, punching her pillow into shape and looking at him boldly. “Why pay for that strip show that everyone talks about when I can get this show for free? In the privacy of my own bedroom?” She leans over, kissing him, lips curving into a smile as she leans back and settles into her freshly prepared bed.

“Don’t you be going to see any strip shows with other blokes.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Her eyes glisten in the dark and she winks as she lays down.

Julia settles on her side, burying her head into the pillow and David finds her hand, kissing her fingers and then leaving it on his pillow. Even after four years together, he likes seeing her hand there as he falls asleep. He looks at her lips as she smoothes the lip balm between them and then closes his eyes, the wind carrying a whiff of her perfume.

“ _Aye aye, mummy!_ ” Julia says suddenly, imitating her daughter’s voice, and David opens his eyes.

“That what she said?” He chuckles and she nods. “Well, we’ve made the perfect child.”

“We have.” She kisses him goodnight, running a single finger gently across his forehead as she says the same thing she’s said almost every night the last 4 years. 

_“Sleep well.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much to everyone who has read and reviewed this little story. I've loved writing it, and am almost a little sad to see it end. Hope you're all ready for the fic exchange! Good luck to everyone that's currently writing up a storm! I'm panicked and I think that's what I'm supposed to be?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so full disclosure, this was a long ass almost 11K word story, so I have split it into three because that fit quite well. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As I wrote this, I 100% pictured Sally Field as Frances Montague, btw.


End file.
